There is an ever increasing demand for power converters with better efficiency and smaller footprint. Recent attention in meeting the noted demands has focused on the rectifying bridge, and particular advances in bridgeless power factor correcting (PFC) converters. One of the difficulties in such designs is accurately sensing currents within the bridgeless PFC converter in such a way as to increase efficient operation of the bridgeless PFC converter. Any method or system that improves the accuracy of current sensing would provide a competitive advantage in the marketplace.